Not Typical Continualtion
by Iluvonelife
Summary: This is a continuation of the fic Not Typical. A N/CC story.


Not Typical Continuation

(What To Do In An Office)

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but a girl can dream can't she?

Author's Note: I thought I'd give my hand at a continuation. Between the weather and computer problems this took awhile to get up and I apologize. This is my first attempt at this sort of scene. Please review…good or bad (preferably good, lol)

"_You and me both."_

"Niles, can you please stop breathing so heavy," C.C. tilted her head back and closed her eyes at the sensations going through her. "I can hardly think straight."

Niles tried to move some of her skirt aside to look at her.

"I'm doing the best I can. This is quite an unusual predicament in case you've forgotten," Niles said then mumbled. "Not to mention it's not so easy thinking down here either."

In an attempt to get himself under control he stuck his tongue out to lick his lips. The tip of his tongue brushed the silk of her panties. C.C. felt her body tense at the contact and choked back a moan. Niles felt himself getting aroused and his head started to swim.

Without even realizing what he was doing Niles used his tongue to caress C.C. though her silk panties. Shocked at the sudden contact and waves it sent through her C.C. couldn't fight back a moan. The sensations going on were clouding her thoughts.

"Niles," C.C. panted, "If you're going to keep that up move the thong."

Niles eyes widened and he couldn't believe what had just come from her ruby red lips. He knew they had reached a point of no return. He raised a hand up carefully and yanked the scrap of silk from her body. C.C tensed in surprise at Niles actions. In a moment of lucidity she opened her mouth to protest, but only a moan escaped. Niles tongue was on her most private parts.

She tilted her head back and her breathing deepened. His tongue caressed her tip lightly then more forcefully. C.C. started moaning softly, mindful of where they still were. Niles was quickly getting hard hearing, touching and tasting the blond before him.

"Niles…yeah…oh yeah," C.C. breathed.

Niles worked his tongue faster over her hard clit. He worked it down to her center and back causing C.C. to gasp. He starting making circles on her clit. C.C.'s panting was getting harder and faster. Niles was desperately trying to calm himself because C.C. was driving him crazy with desire.

"That's it….right there…oh YES," C.C. panted. She threw head back as her orgasm overtook her and she started shaking. Niles continued to caress her pushing her to the limit.

When C.C.'s shaking ceased he carefully lowered her to her feet placing his hands on her hips. Still passion drugged she kissed him deeply backing him to the desk. In one sweep of her arm the desks contents were scattered on the floor. She. pulled out of the kiss and quickly began undoing the buttons and zipper of his pants. Niles removed his jacket, tie and shirt. C.C. quickly pulled his pants down and cupped him through his boxers making him moan.

Niles turned them around and lifted C.C. on to the desk. He stepped out of his pants and removed his boxers. Then he lifted C.C.'s dress over her head. He kissed her deeply pushing her back on the desk and climbing on top of her. He unhooked her bra and lifted a hand to massage her breast.

C.C. moaned and started to stroked Niles' hard cock. He grunted at the feel of the contact. He kissed her deeply again and laid her on her back. He looked her in the eye and eased into her. They both moaned at the friction. Niles started a slow rhythm but it quickly built into a fast and furious pace.

"Babcock…so good…so close," Niles growled.

"Oh Niles, fuck me…fuck me hard," C.C. moaned.

Niles shifted his position to get a deeper penetration. C.C. tilted her head back and pushed toward Niles. With a grunt Niles came hard causing C.C. to climax. As they were coming down from the peak of pleasure the desk creaked and broke sending the couple tumbling to the floor.

Quickly Niles jumped up and locked the door before anyone could walk in on them. He turned around to a stunned C.C. Babcock. He helped her off the floor.

"Are you alright?" Niles asked. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," C.C. replied shakily. "Niles…"

"Niles, C.C.," Maxwell called and tried to open the door. "Are you alright?"

"What's going on in there?" Fran added.

"We're fine," Niles answered slipping on his boxers.

"Unfortunately, the same can't be said for you desk Maxwell," C.C. said hooking her bra.

"WHAT!" he shouted.

"Don't worry," C.C. said. "I'll pay for it."

"You damn well will!," Maxwell hollered.

"Calm down Mr. Sheffield," Fran told him.

"I want to see the two of you in the living room as you as you are…uh…presentable," Maxwell said.

Niles and C.C. stood still and listed to the sounds of dress shoes, high heels, and nasal questions fading away. They both quickly dressed while avoiding each others gazes. Niles attempted to put some order to the desk and its belongs (as well as discard C.C.'s ruined thong) while C.C. watched, but quickly realized it was futile. C.C. sat down on the green couch.

"Niles…,"C.C. started slowly. "Where…What does this mean for us?"

"Well…," Niles started as he sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm not sure. I don't believe either of us had this in mind when we woke up this morning."

"Well, I sure as hell didn't," she smirked, "but, that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. That was a good thing…a very, very good thing."

"Thank you," Niles smiled. C.C. laughed and elbowed him. "It was wonderful. I don't see why we have to figure out everything right now though. Let's just take it slow and deal with things as they happen."

"Well, I know the first thing we have to deal with," C.C. sighed. Niles raised an eyebrow in that questioning way he does. "I mean Maxwell. He's gonna kill us."

"Come on Babs," Niles smiled.

He took her hand and led her out of the office to the living room. Maxwell looked up as they entered. Fran turned around, mouth agape, and stared. Niles and C.C. took a seat on the couch.

"What the hell were you two thinking," Fran yelled. "No one has sex in this house. Meanwhile, does this mean you're a couple now?"

"Miss Fine," Maxwell sighed and rubbed head.

"Sorry." she replied.

"Now, will you two please tell me what the bloody hell happened in there? What exactly did I walk in on?" he asked.

"Maxwell, what you walked in on was completely innocent," C.C. said.

"Yes, you see out bantering got a little out of control and…" Niles started.

"A little," Max hollered. "You're face was halfway up her bloody skirt!"

"It was an accident," Niles said and they both blushed. "Sir, when you walked in Miss Babcock was trying to direct me so I could get her down without causing injury to either of us."

Niles cast a glance at C.C.. _I hope calling her Miss Babcock was alright. We haven't talked about it. _C.C. was looking at Maxwell and trying to keep her 'tough as nails' image intact in tact.

"If that was innocent as you say, then how did my desk become firewood?" Max asked.

"Well," C.C. began, "after you left things got not so innocent. I'm not really sure how…"

"Please, spare me the details," Maxwell said.

"I wanna hear," Fran whined and Max shot her a look. She sunk back in the chair and backed off.

"You're lucky I don't fire the both of you," Max sighed. "Just leave while I decide what to do with you and how to replace my desk."

Niles and C.C. quickly got up and raced out the door.

"What are we gonna do with those two?" Fran asked. Max just shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever seen Maxwell that mad," C.C. said as she and Niles walked toward the park.

"Yes, I can just kiss my Christmas bonus good bye," Niles sighed. C.C. stopped and leaned in to whisper in Niles' ear.

"Forget Christmas, I'll give you a bonus right now," she emphasized her point by running her hand up his thigh.

"Taxi!" Niles rich voice called.


End file.
